


[Podfic] A Feeling, A Four-Letter Word

by MistMarauder



Series: Luck of the Draw (Podfics) [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: "If Vasquez had half-forgotten what it meant to be human, most times it felt like this guero, with his cards and his drink and his deceptively lazy smile, had never learned in the first place."Or, the one where everything is exactly the same, except they all have superpowers, and also Vasquez really has to wonder why life keeps punching him in the face. Alternate POV for "Look at My Hands, Don't Look at My Hands" and "Trust Falls and Probability Exercises."FAIR WARNING: THIS WILL NOT MAKE ANY SENSE WITHOUT READING PARTS 1 & 3 OF THIS SERIES.





	[Podfic] A Feeling, A Four-Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittykatthetacodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatthetacodemon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Feeling, A Four-Letter Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187858) by [kittykatthetacodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatthetacodemon/pseuds/kittykatthetacodemon). 



> WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ARE NO MORE PARTS OF LUCK OF THE DRAW FOR ME TO PODFIC?
> 
> I feel like I need to go cry or something.

**A Feeling, A Four-Letter Word by Kittykatthetacodemon**

**Luck of the Draw #5**

**MP3 Download Links**

**{40:49, 93.44 MB}**

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/iy8ylswuuu3vplw/Kittykatthetacodemon%20-%20A%20Feeling%2C%20A%20Four-Letter%20Word.mp3?dl=0)

[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/gvy02p0oc2gc3fd/Kittykatthetacodemon_-_A_Feeling%2C_A_Four-Letter_Word.mp3/file)


End file.
